


From Aces to Bald Muscle

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Brainwashing, Brute TF, Brutification, F/F, Intelligence Loss, Muscle Growth, balding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Nanoha and Fate's latest mission goes awry as the criminal decides to turn them into nice brainless bald brutes, perfect muscle to replace the ones they disposed of.
Kudos: 3





	From Aces to Bald Muscle

“It’s been a long time since we’ve been out on a mission together, huh, Fate?”

The cheerful tones of one Takamachi Nanoha chimed throughout the otherwise empty alleyway. Just her, the sound of her voice, and the woman that she loved took up space in that deceptively tight space. Said woman blushing ever slightly as she tried not to look back towards her lover.

“It really has, but… Nanoha, you know we’re supposed to be sneaking around for this mission, right?” The blonde woman, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, spoke up as they reached the end of the alleyway. “We have to infiltrate a criminal meetup, and if they realize that we’re here, we’re going to be at a disadvantage. Who knows how many’ve gotten ready in there?”

Nanoha kept on smiling as she held the docile form of Raising Heart in her hand. “You don’t usually act like this, Fate. What’s holding you back?” Like always, she was very perceptive. It let her peer straight through the girl, no matter what she might be hiding.

“...I just don’t want Vivio to start scolding us when we both come home covered in soot for the tenth time.” Fate muttered quietly, the blush on her cheeks growing quickly. Her new role as a godmother was something she had taken to quite quickly, and it had managed to mellow her more aggressive edges more so than any other event in her life.

The brunette patted her lover on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Fate. We’ll do this quick and easy, then be out before we get hurt.” She understood her worry completely. In fact, she understood it so well that she immediately called upon her Device’s true form, pointing it straight towards the back wall of the alleyway.

“W-Wait, Nanoha, you’re not about to… We don’t even have intel! We can’t just go in without knowing-” The more sensible of the two cried out, only to be silenced by a kiss straight on her lips, courtesy of the device-wielding woman. “N-Nanoha…”

Her lover kept on smiling as energy charged at the tip of her device. “Stand back, Fate. I’m putting everything into one shot. It should be enough to disorient or stun everyone, then we can arrest the ones responsible and reclaim the sensitive items!”

She didn’t to tell her twice. The blonde quickly scurried behind her, wisely transforming her own device into its true form before bracing herself. She knew that the blasts from her lover’s device were strong enough to take out battleships. This was just a simple wall leading into a warehouse, so…

“Diviiiine… BUSTER!”

A massive pink beam shot from the tip of Raising Heart, blasting straight through the wall in front of her. Not just it either, it scraped its way against the floor and the ceiling, blasting away pavement and roof in mere milliseconds. Cries of pain echoed from beyond the beam, but it all went silent once the energy started dying down. A show of power from the Ace of Aces, whose natural affinity for magic made everyone pale in comparison...

Thanks to Fate bracing herself, she could serve as support for the white-clad mage as the firepower brimming from the tip of Raising Heart had not only disintegrated most of the wall in front of her, but a good chunk of the roof and the floor of the warehouse it was fired into. In fact, she could see plenty of men and women already knocked out on the floor, having taken the full brunt of the attack.

“See? What’d I say?” Nanoha chimed, pulling herself up after her lover caught her. “Thanks, Fate. Now, how about we finish this before everything goes up in smoke?” She had her mind on the prize, especially since Vivio was going to welcome them both home after this mission.

The two ace mages entered the warehouse, both of them ready to fight, until they noticed that nearly every single person standing inside had been knocked to the floor. A couple of them were looking a little burnt, but nothing ultimately fatal. They’d be sore for a week or three at most.

But there was one person still standing. Or rather, one woman sitting near the side of the building, carefully puffing some smoke from her ornate pipe. “My. I expected our little rendezvous to be interrupted, but by the Ace of Aces herself and her partner? Now I’ve seen everything.” The smoking woman mused as she stood up, blowing the shape of a rose into the air above…

“That should be the target.” Fate said, planting the blade of Bardiche into the ground, eyeing the woman with a keen and suspicious eye. “Oyabun Mizuki Kazutora. Wanted for… way too many crimes to count.” The blonde noted, her body tensing up. What was this sensation running down her spine…

Her explanation received an idle clap from the woman, who carefully put her thumb on the smoking part of her pipe to kill the heat. “My reputation precedes me. What an honor.” She said, the pink eye not hidden by her beige hair closing as she showed no sign of aggression towards the two intruders. “Though, I have to say that I would’ve preferred if you just knocked all of my associates out the old fashioned way. Giving them all the necessary medical treatment to get them up to speed is going to cost a fortune. And I doubt that you two will be willing to pay for the damages.”

“We won’t! They’re criminals, bad people! If they didn’t want to get hurt, they shouldn’t have been hurting other people!” Nanoha firmly announced as she planted the butt of Raising Heart on the ground, pointing straight towards the criminal woman. “Just like you! Mizuki Kazutora, we’re placing you under arrest! If not for needlessly getting civilians involved, then at least for smuggling Lost Logia!”

Kazutora shook her head as she stood up from her seat, stretching ever slightly as she brushed her hands through her hair. All while showing off the kimono that she wore improperly, showing off most of her right shoulder and the tattoos that decorated the side of her torso in the process. While still remaining more than modest enough. “Lost Logia?” She mused to herself, tapping her chin as she tried to comb through her mind. “Now what might you be talking about? I’ve handled quite a lot of goods, and I don’t recall anything with such a foreboding name…”

“The Jewel Seeds involved in the JS Incident. You’ve managed to get your hands on a sample of them, despite the precautions the Bureau put into place to ensure that they wouldn’t be stolen again. Explain, or we’ll make you!” Fate drew the blade of Bardiche from the indent she had made in the ground, pointing it towards the unarmed woman.

A scoff left the beige-haired woman’s lips as she ran her hand through the back of her hair. “Those things. No wonder you’ve been able to figure out where I’ve been holed up.” She tsked, before reaching into her kimono to pull out two of those ‘Seeds’. “To think that they’d be getting me into so much trouble. But the potential they bring is so much greater, especially when used apart from one another…”

“...You’d use them on their own? Not as part of a greater whole? What’s your motive?” Nanoha blinked as she started stepping closer, lowering Raising Heart so it was still pointed straight at the target. She wasn’t about to let her run away or try anything too hasty…

Kazutora sighed sweetly, twirling the delicate items between her fingers. “Why would I want such a grand wish, when a small one is much better? Especially if I pour enough magic into it. A small change will always shake the world much harder than a grand one, and it brings less trouble for me in the long run.” Her voice was dripping with sweet honey, as she suddenly turned one of her eyes to peer straight towards the brunette. “In fact, I think I have a nice little wish for you, Ace of Aces…”

“Nanoha! Watch out!” Fate was quick to react as she sensed malicious intent from the woman standing far from her, causing her to jet forward in a mere instant. But as soon as she tried to strike the woman with her improved speed…

All she hit were rose petals, scattering in the air around her. Swirling in place, with no trace of the Oyabun left behind. “W… How!?” She cried out, whipping her head around as she tried to catch a glimpse of the woman that had eluded her.

“You need to keep a steady head, Fate.” Kazutora chimed, her arms firmly wrapped around Nanoha’s waist. The Ace of Aces was unable to do a thing against her, thanks to a set of petals wrapped around her ankles and her wrists. “Thanks to you, I gained just the advantage that I needed. Now I may make my wish, and the Ace of Aces will be no more…”

Fate quickly tried to bring Bardiche above her to strike down the woman that would dare toy with her lover… Only to find that those very same petals had wrapped their way around her limbs, keeping her from moving. “A bind..!?” No matter how hard she tried to twist and turn her limbs, no matter how much strength she put into her actions, they didn’t budge.

“Not just any bind, my dear. A bind that will keep you held in place for as long as my magic lasts. And unlike the two of you, I tend to save it all for last. Why let it all drool out when you can keep it stored for one crucial moment…” The Oyabun carefully licked the cheek of her hostage, giggling rather sensually.

Nanoha squirmed, but she wouldn’t let this keep her down. She just smiled, keeping a brave face despite it all. “It’ll be fine, Fate. You just knock her out when you can. We’ll apologize to Vivio when we get back, it’ll all turn out fine!” She chimed, trying to downplay how dangerous this all was…

Kazutora shook her head as she pulled out one of the Jewel Seeds, carefully pressing it against the forehead of the woman she held as a hostage. “A small wish for you, Ace of Aces. Be mine. Take the place of the ones you’ve trodden on…” She mused, as the seed slowly sank into the body of the brunette…

“NANOHA!” Fate screamed as she saw shocks of energy pulsating from her lover, ones powerful enough to shred her clothes into mere strings while causing her muscles to grow defined on her body. It was like torture seeing her in pain like that…

Or was it really pain? The expression on her face seemed less like all of that electricity was coursing through her, and more like she was… in bliss? In fact, it did seem like it was all trying to pleasure her in some way, her nipples growing harder and her clit throbbed, with her cries turning from pained ones into pure moans and gasps…

“Yes, that’s more like it. It won’t hurt to serve me, not at all…” Kazutora kissed her soon-to-be-minion’s cheek, while running one of her hands across her tender tit. “You’ve been so tense, working for that awful bureau. But you’ll be freed from that, Ace of Aces. You’ll be just fine, not having to worry about a thing.” Her words were dripping with satisfaction as she bit into the earlobe of her minion-to-be, gasping with a bit of pleasure of her own…

Nanoha was squirming on pure instinct, her cheeks flushing red. She didn’t know what she could do to stop any of this. And she didn’t really know if she wanted to, her mind filling with more and more images of the beige-haired woman that had subdued her…

The more she thought about her, the less thoughts beyond her started popping in. The only thing that was important to her was that woman. Her Mistress. Her Boss. Kazutora… The look in her eyes quickly grew glazed as a bit of drool ran out of her mouth, making it clear how quickly she was falling.

“You look like you’re just on the verge… But just stripping you and making you mine won’t do. Oh no.” Kazutora smiled with a tinge of sadism at the edge, as she put her hand on the poor girl’s scalp… and then she tugged. Not hard at all, but that single tug was all it took to strip every single hair from her head, making it all fall to the ground into pitiful piles. Leaving not a single hair on that beautifully shiny and round dome…

At first, it seemed just a little bewildering to remove every single hair from the girl’s body. But once that criminal put her filthy palm on that dome and started rubbing her thumbs around on it, it all made sense. Nanoha couldn’t stop herself from moaning, massive shocks of pleasure wracking their way through her brain. It felt better than anything ever had before, to the point where she had trouble still standing.

“Y-You made her bald… and she likes it?!” Fate cried out in utter confusion, still trying to struggle against the rose petal bind. She could feel it weakening, but not nearly enough for her to do anything…

The former Ace of Aces just kept on moaning and screaming in delight, every bit of wonderful arousal spiking through her. Why should she resist it when it felt this good? She could just let it overwhelm her, melt everything about her. That’s how it felt to have her scalp toyed with. It was… It…

“H-Haaahhh! My bald dome… My head! It’s spinning!” Nanoha’s eyes spun into the back of her head as she had a rather immodest orgasm, a big puddle of her feminine cum gathering at her feet, washing around the hair that had been removed from her body. It felt too good, so good that several lights inside her head turned off…

Her body grew a little limp, leaning into the woman that held her and toyed with her hairless head. “Of course she likes it. Why wouldn’t she, when she’s one of my minions? A brainless, hairless brute with nothing but strength to spare. A brute that answers my orders, and is rewarded with the greatest of pleasure. My naked hand brushing against her naked head, driving her to orgasm. So simple, so effective. The best way to ensure loyalty…” Kazutora explained, the former brunette’s body twitching with a clear need as she trailed her pointer finger in a circle on the bald woman’s head…

“She’s done. The Ace of Aces, charmed and taken under my command. I’ll have to make sure that the spies I’ve planted in the Bureau figure out a way to sweep her disappearance under the rug… Which just leaves one last loose end…” The Oyabun chimed, as a rose tattoo formed on the newly balded minion’s head, showing who she belonged to. And showing that her wish had been granted, just as she intended…

Unfortunately, that just happened to expend most of her magic. Which in turn meant that Fate could move once more. And she didn’t hesitate, speeding forth with her blade pointed straight towards the woman that had dared transform her lover. A blade that would pierce right through her!

Or at least it would’ve, if a pair of hands didn’t catch the blade between their palms. “My dear Baldo if you would do your Oyabun a favor?” Kazutora chimed as she rubbed her bald minion’s scalp, making the unrecognizable woman shiver from that teasing touch. “Crush that blonde and keep her in your arms. I want her to understand what it’s like to obey.”

“Yes, Oyabun…” The dull voice of the woman that one was Nanoha, now crudely renamed to emphasize her bald dome, flexed her arms a little as the magic in her body was transformed into pure strength. Something that was easily visible as her muscles bulged outward, making her grow a foot in a split second while all of that strength poured across her body.

She pressed her strong palms down on that blade, causing it to shatter and Fate to stumble, which left her open to a strong blow straight to her stomach. A blow that sent all the wind out of her lungs and left her utterly stunned, gasping and panting for a chance to recover. A chance that never came, the one-two punch of her lover turning into such a hopeless brute that barely looked like herself and the strength that came with it leaving her utterly helpless. Especially once she grabbed ahold of her arms, keeping her pinned once more…

“Ahhh… What a powerful girl you are, Baldo.” Kazutora chimed as she walked closer to the captive woman, using one of her hands to pet the bald brute’s head and reward her for what she had done, while she caressed the victim’s cheek in turn. “You’re going to be just as powerful and just as hopelessly dumb, Fate. A reward for your attempts to save your lover.”

Baldo drooled happily, both from the mouth above and below, which caused some of that sticky stuff to plop down on her former lover’s head. “Feels nice…” The brutish woman giggled, a glazed look in her eyes. There were barely any things that mattered to her at this point. Just her Oyabun, and feeling good. 

“You’re… You’re a monster…” Fate coughed, still pretty winded from all of that. And disgusted, her cheeks flushing green as she watched that drool run down her face. If she could only have hit the woman with a clean strike, all of this would’ve been over and she wouldn’t be disappointing Vivio by not returning…

Kazutora shook her head as she twirled the remaining Jewel Seed in between her fingers. “I may be, but you’re going to help this monster rise. Because here’s a small wish for you, dear Fate.” She whispered as she leaned closer, placing a kiss on that disgusted cheek of hers. “I wish for your eternal devotion. Love me, Fate Testarossa…”

The Seed sunk into her forehead, just like it had for Baldo, and almost immediately she understood why she had been going through a blissful experience instead of a painful one. Her clothes burst off, torn to shreds by the energy that pierced her body. Her mind was being forcibly erased, all thoughts that didn’t concern how much she loved the Oyabun being pulled into a dark abyss, never to return.

All that mattered was her. She tried to think of Nanoha, but all that came up was the baldie above her. And the devotion she showed towards her boss. The one who showed her so much love, the one that caressed her bald dome. Just thinking about that shiny place was enough to make her legs quiver with envy. She wanted to feel good from being rubbed too, it wasn’t fair that she got all of the woman’s attention…

Of course, thanks to how effective the wish was, she hadn’t even realized that her mind was already devoting itself to the woman who had ruined both her and her lover. A woman who now put her hand on her head, just like she had put it on the baldie moments ago. The anticipation of what came next made her pussy drool, juices joining the puddle below…

*RIP!*

With one strong tug, all of that hair was yanked off. No matter how long it was, no matter how much of it there was, a minion of hers wasn’t allowed to have any on their head. It would keep them from feeling the full love that her touch gave. And the process of being balded would bless them with so much of her love that it was impossible to stand, evident by how Fate was basically dangling from the brutish minion’s strong arms, her legs having given way thanks to the orgasm thrashing through her.

“Such a good look for you, Balde. But you know your Oyabun needs a stronger girl. Pour all of that magic into your body, we have work to do.” Kazutora chimed as she ran a hand along that newly stripped dome, rubbing it ever gently as to make her absorb as much of that love as she possibly could. Drink it all in, feel the texture of her fingers practically rub up against her brain as it dominated her…

The rechristened Balde nodded with a glazed look in her eyes, still not fully recovered from the mind-shattering balding orgasm as her body glowed for a brief second. All of her remaining coherent thoughts poured into her arms, while the magic in her soul poured into her legs. Her muscles bulged out as she grew a foot, putting her on height with her former lover, now fellow minion. Their bond was no longer important, just their full devotion towards their Oyabun mattered…

“Oyabun… Happy?” Balde shivered and asked, as she instinctively flexed. She wanted to be rubbed again, to feel good. And her question earned her exactly what she craved, a gentle palm stroking away at her bald dome, bringing her to a powerful orgasm once more, her muscled body trembling in comparison to the lithe woman who controlled her.

Kazutora grinned as she gave Baldo the same treatment, the other brute responding in much the similar way. The only difference between the two bald minions was the lack of a tattoo on Balde’s head, something that changed as soon as the Oyabun withdrew her hand, a rose tattoo emerging where she had been rubbing her. “Such good minions you both make. Strong. Shameless. Stupid. And most importantly, ready to receive my love…”

Her grin turned wicked, as she pulled another Jewel Seed from her Kimono. After what they had done to her ‘Family’, it was only fair that she’d turn their friends into her new underlings. Once she found out where they lived, it’d only be a matter of time before she’d have a new gang of baldies, all devoted to her. So many baldies to make, so little time...

Baldo and Balde just drooled, happy to obey. Obedience was all that mattered to them at this point, as they both shivered from their Oyabun’s kisses to their rose-decorated bald domes. Being happy, bald and strong was their existence. Nothing more, nothing less...


End file.
